True Love Never Fade Away
by JendallAddict
Summary: Kayla Stark moves in to the Palmwoods where she meets her old best friends and her ex boyfriend who's currently dating someone else. Kendall/OC. It was Love Never Die, but i changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Come up with a new story. Haven't write in so long. and btw i have 3 more stories to go that i have to finish :D enjoy the story. x**

* * *

Kayla Stark is coming to L.A to living her dream to become a famous actress. She moves with her mother and her 13 year old brother, Brian. Her father passed away because of cancer that he had when Kayla was 9 year old. And now, she's a 19 year old teenage girl who's ready to start her career. She'll be living at the Palmwoods. She heard that Palmwoods is a famous hotel where most of the celebrities live. That place is where the career of the celebrities starts. She's walking to the lobby hotel and looks around. "wow, this place is cool." Brian whispers. "I know right." Kayla replies. Amazed by how awesome the hotel is. Kayla is still continuing to look around the lobby hotel while her mom checks in the receptionist desk with that big body man. He looks really scary.

Kayla walks to the pool where some teenagers are hanging out. Suddenly, she accidentally bumps into some girls. "I'm so sorry." Kayla apologizes to them. "do you have any eyes?" the blonde one who's in the middle asks with rude tone. "of course I have. Duh!" Kayla replies. Not accepts what the girl just said to her. "watch your steps, missy." The brunette one now talks. "because you don't wanna get any trouble with us." The curly hair said. These three girls really gets on Kayla's nerves. She absolutely didn't expect this when she comes. "oh. What do you girls going to do to me?" Kayla asks, crossing her arms. "you'll see." The three girls said in unison and walk past Kayla. They walk in slow motion. _What the? _Kayla talks to herself.

She turns around and literally jumps when she sees a brunette girl in front of her. "oh my god. You scared me." Kayla said, still shocked. "I'm sorry. Are you new here?" The girl asks. "yeah. I just got here. My name's Kayla." Kayla introduces herself and reaches her hand out to shake the girl's hand. "I'm Camille Roberts. I've been living here for about 4 years. And I'm an actress here." Camille introduces herself too, and gladly shakes Kayla's hand. "anyway, what are you doing here? I mean, you're living here there must be a purpose." Camille asks her. "well, I'm trying to start my career as an actress." Kayla explains. "oh that's so great! We can work together, go to audition together. That would be awesome!" Camille looks so excited. "oh, let me introduce you to my friends." Camille grabs Kayla's hand and runs towards some guys. Great, It's less than an hour and she already got a friend. _I think I won't get bored living here_. She thought, smiling.

Camille takes her to a crowd of some teenagers in a fireplace. Maybe there's a fireplace jams here. Camille takes her to the middle of the crowd so they can see the people who sing there. There are 4 guys and a girl singing a song together. One with the blonde hair is playing guitar. She has to admits, he's kinda cute. After they finish singing, Camille starts talking to the guys and the girl. "hey guys, there's someone I want you guys to meet." Camille grabs Kayla's hand and starts to introduce her. "guys, this is…" "Kayla?" The guys' jaws drop.

* * *

**What do you think? sorry if i make you guys curious. i love making cliffhanger! review? :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kayla?" The guys shout in unison and their jaws drop. "Kendall? Carlos? James? Logan? The Crazy 4?" Kayla asks in disbelief. She just met her old friends back in Minnesota. "oh my god it's been 3 years!" Kayla squeals, hugging each guy. When she hugs Kendall, it feels awkward yet it feels great too. Kayla and the guys had been friend since they were 12 year old. They were so close. The guys were called The Crazy 4 by some students at school because well…they're crazy. Kayla and Kendall had some history too. They were dating when they were 16 until Kendall and the other guys got a deal of a record company and had to go to L.A. Kendall left her for his dream. She was happy and at the same time so sad because she thought she will never gets to see him again. She remembers their last meeting.

_Kayla went home from her acting class. She got a voice note on her phone. It was from Kendall. "Hey Kayla, could you come to the park where we always been? 3pm. It's really important. Bye." His voice was seemed so…nervous. Kayla went to the park and found Kendall. "hey Kendall." Kayla approached him and hugged him. "look, there's something I really need to tell you." Kendall said. "what is it Kendall?" She asked in confuses. "uh, um. We got a record deal and we have to move to L.A." Kendall said it quickly. "what?" Kayla asked. She couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry. We leave tomorrow. I can't stand a long distance relationship. So I guess…" "we're done." Kayla finished his line. "yeah…I'm really sorry." Kendall looked down at her. Kayla's tears started to fall down. Kendall wanted to hug her but she pulled away. "just forget it Kendall. Just forget about me." Kayla walked away from Kendall, leaving him behind. Kendall texted her if she wanna come when Kendall and the guys take off. But she didn't show up. She was so upset, sad, disappointed mixed into one._

She didn't really think about that anymore, but now here she is hugging at her ex boyfriend. "I'm really glad to meet you again." Kendall says, smiling at her as he pulls away from the hug. "me too." She replies him and smiling back at him. "wait, you guys knew each other?" Camille asks, she looks really confused about this whole thing. The guys didn't really mention about their friends in Minnesota, that's why Camille confuses about this. "yeah Camille. Kayla was our best friend in Minnesota." Logan starts to explain. "we were best friends since we were 12!" Carlos continues to explain. "oh that's why. You guys are so close, huh?" Camille asks again. "we were, but since we left to L.A, we didn't communicate again." Kendall explains. Yeah, right after the guys left, they didn't communicate anymore. But sometimes Kayla likes to see the guys' twitters.

"we're in a band called…" James says, but gets cut off by Kayla. "Big Time Rush. I know that." She chuckles. "how do you know?" Logan asks suspiciously. "dude, you guys are famous! How could I not know you guys?" Kayla is one of Big Time Rush fans. She has their 2 albums, has all songs in her iPod, and some posters hanging in her wall, and she always watch their latest news. But she didn't know that they're living in the Palmwoods.

"I'm one of your fans. I didn't know you guys are staying here. I'm so excited!" she squeals.

"we're so excited too!" the guys says. They're jumping around together like crazy people.

"hey, we even didn't say any goodbyes when we were going to take off." Carlos says randomly. "yeah, I'm so sorry about that one. I was kinda sad that you're going to leave Minnesota." Kayla says quietly. She was really sad that they left. She was afraid that they would never meet again. "I'm sorry." Kendall suddenly says.

"for what?" Kayla asks

"for making you sad right before we left."

"Kendall, it was long time ago. I don't really mind it again."

She didn't mind it, but now she met him again, the past suddenly comes back again to her. And she's sure that Kendall reminds that again. "but I still feel very guilty…" Kendall says with an apologetic in his eyes. "that's okay, Kendall." She smiles at him.

"hey! I'm Jo Taylor. Kendall's girlfriend."

_Kendall's girlfriend?_

* * *

**Review? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! I'm Jo Taylor. Kendall's girlfriend." Jo gives out her hand to shake Kayla's hand.

"oh, hey. I'm Kayla Stark. Nice to meet you." She shakes her hand, smiles nervously. She doesn't know that Kendall has a girlfriend right now. She knows Jo Taylor. She plays Rachel in New Town High. Kayla likes to watch that show.

"so you guys were best friend?" Jo asks.

"yes we were." Kayla answers calmly. Jo seems to be a nice girl, so she wouldn't have to worry about her.

"in fact, Kayla and Kendall were used to date!" Carlos suddenly says, he seems so excited. The guys and Kayla look at him and glare at him. He just smiles nervously, and laughs nervously. "I shouldn't say it, should I?"

"you don't say?" Logan smacked the back of Carlos' head.

"oh, so Kayla is your ex girlfriend, Kendall?" Jo asks Kendall, she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"yeaahh…" Kendall says nervously. "but I don't like her anymore. I like you. It's the past. So you don't have to worry." Kendall assures Jo. "are you sure?" Jo asks just to make sure. She's the type of girl who gets jealous easily. Just like that time when Jordin Sparks came to Palmwoods and she caught Jordin in Kendall's embrace, Jordin and Kendall sitting in the girly romantic lunch table, Jordin and Kendall in a well, and when they hugged. But after that, they got back together.

"I'm 100% sure. She's _just_ a friend."

"okay. I gotta go, reading my new script. Bye" Jo kisses Kendall's cheek and walks away.

"I didn't know that you have a girlfriend. You never bring it up to the public, huh?" Kayla asks after Jo left. She actually kinda hurts when Kendall said that she's _just_ a friend. She still likes him. Even tough Kendall made her sad and disappointed, she will always love him. Yes. _Love_. She _loves_ him

"she didn't want a whole world to know."

"and Carlos, why did you have to brought that up when Jo was here?" Kendall added. He pisses off because Carlos.

"I'm sorry, okay! You know I'm not that smart!" Carlos whines, sits on the chair and put his hands in his face. He feels so guilty about it.

"hey Carlos, that's okay. Kendall was just a little bit _CRANKY_ today." Kayla comforts Carlos. She pushes the words _cranky_ because she thinks he is cranky today. Yes she's kinda angry with Carlos, but she's not show it to him just like Kendall did. She knows that Carlos is sensitive and a little bit fragile. Kendall who's live longer with him should know better.

"you should say sorry to him." She whispers to Kendall.

Kendall sighs and walks towards Carlos, pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry I was too harsh to you."

"yeah. I forgive you."

Everyone smile, and head back to the Palmwoods lobby. In there, they meet Kayla's mom and Brian. They're sitting on the couch. Kayla's mom is a former actress. She played on some tv series. She wasn't that famous, so not much people know her as an actress. Kayla wants to be an actress because she wants to be like her mom. She wants to continue her mom's journey as an actress. She's so passionate to become an actress. She played a bunch of school dramas since she was in elementary. Brian who's playing his video game notice Kayla and the guys' presence.

"hey Kayla! And who's them?" Brian asks.

Ms. Stark (Kayla's mom) immediately looks up to see who's there.

"hey Kayla. And…. Oh my god, is this Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos?"

"yeah mom, it's them. They live here! Hey Brian, do you know Big Time Rush?"

Brian looks confused at first, but he finally remembers it.

"oh Big Time Rush? The boyband that you really love? You have a bunch of posters of them. And you always listen to their songs. Ugh, I don't like their songs." He sighs.

Kayla's eyes widened, and her face turns to red. She's embarrassed! She notices that the guys are looking at her. They're smiling. "what?" she snaps. "so you love us?" Kendall teases her. "oh shut up!" she playfully hits his arm. "oh she's IN LOVE with you guys." Brian teases her. Oh boy, why they have to be embarrassed her like this. She smacks Brian behind his head. "Kayla, don't do that to your brother!" Ms. Stark reminds her. She just smiles and silently says "sorry."

"it's really nice seeing you again boys. It's been 3 years." Ms. Stark says to the guys. "are your moms here too?"

"no, it's just my mom and my sister who join us here." Kendall says. "you can meet her later if you want, I'll go tell my mom." He continues.

"oh how nice. Thank you, Kendall."

"anytime, Ms. Stark. Oh, where's your apartment?" he asks.

"um, 2B."

"same floor! We're in 2J. Just stop by at our apartment if you need anything and if you just wanna hangout." He informs the Stark family. "so Kayla, meet you later?" he says and look toward Kayla. She nods, and by that the guys left and said goodbye to them.

"you still like Kendall, don't you?" Ms. Stark whispers to her. "moooommm." Kayla whines.

Deep in her heart, yes. She still like, no, scratch that. Loves Kendall…

* * *

**I decided to change the title from Love Never Die to True Love Never Fade Away. 'Cause i guess, this title is much more perfect for the story :D**

**Review? :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The boys go back to their apartment 2J, everyone immediately sit on the couch and playing video games except for James. He takes a water bottle from the fridge and drinks it. "I call dibs on Kayla!" James suddenly announces. The three of them look at James. "why?" Kendall asks.

"because, she's so interest in me. And besides, she's our fan." James answers.

"James, you always got the girls… so, I CALL DIBS ON KAYLA!" Carlos yelled. And so, James and Carlos start arguing about 'dibs on Kayla' thing.

"everybody chill!" Kendall yelled. "you both like Kayla, you both wanna date her. Do you want the 'friendzoned' thing by Lucy is happening again?"

James and Carlos just stay silent. "he's got a point." Logan agrees with Kendall.

That time, when Lucy Stone, a rocker chic came to the Palmwoods for the first time, James and Carlos decided to hit on her. But at the end, they were 'friendzoned' by her. She said she just got out from a bad relationship and doesn't want another relationship at the time.

"noo…" James and Carlos say quietly.

"okay, then no one is calling dibs on her." Kendall says.

"but I wanna date her! I like her!" James retorts.

"then just ask her in usual way. Not calling dibs on her. Besides, we know that she's a person that doesn't like to be pushed to do something."

"yeah… well, I'm going to meet her! Thanks Kendall." James pats Kendall in the shoulder and walks out of the door.

"wait, w-what?" Kendall looks at the door in disbelief. _Oh my god I just helped him to ask her out!_ Kendall thought.

James walks to Kayla's apartment to ask her out. He's got a crush to Kayla since they were still in Minnesota. But, Kayla was dating Kendall at the time. And now, she's no longer with Kendall, which means he can ask her out. He found Kayla's apartment and knock on her door. Kayla opens the door and surprised see James. "hey James, what are you doing here?" Kayla asks.

"um, I was just wondering… will you go out on a date with me tonight?" James asks. Hopefully she say yes.

Kayla thinks for a second, and… "sure, that sounds great." She smiles.

"great! I'll pick you up here, let's say at 6.30?"

"sure!"

"alright. Thanks Kay! Bye!" James hugs her, and she hugs back.

Kayla watches as James walks away from her door, then she closes the door. She walks up to the couch and grabs the remote, flipping through some channels. "who was that on the door?" Brian asks without looking up from his video games. He likes to play video games soooooo much. Hey, maybe he can catch up with Katie, she loves playing video games too.

"It was James. He asked me on date tonight, and I said yes. So we have a date tonight." She replies.

"a date? With James?" Brian looks surprised, because he's no longer have his eyes on the video games.

"yeah." She says simply.

"why don't you go on a date with Kendall? I didn't know you like James." Her mom suddenly walks in and teases her.

"mooooommmm, Kendall has a girlfriend, okay? And besides, it's just a friendly date. Doesn't mean I like James." She pouts.

"okay, honey." Her mom just chuckles at her daughter behavior. She strokes her hair, and continuing cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

"Nailed it!" James shouts as he enters apartment 2J. The other guys surprised 'cause of James' shouting.

"dude! I was taking a nap here!" Carlos protests, throwing a pillow to James. James mouths 'sorry' to Carlos.

"sooo. What's up with the 'nailed it' yelling?" Kendall finally asks, curious what the yelling is all about.

"me and Kayla are going on a date tonight!" James says with a big grin covering his face. He looks freaking happy. Of course he is. He used to have a crush with Kayla, but that time Kayla was dating Kendall and James knew they were totally liking each other, so he didn't interfere them. But now Kayla isn't dating anyone and Kendall has his own girlfriend, James has nothing to worry about.

"congrats, man!" Logan says

"aaww man. She's never going on a date with me, because she's with you!" Carlos whines.

James pats Carlos' back. "hey, you can find another girl, or you can hit on the Jennifers. Kayla's mine."

Kendall who was drinking, chokes on his drink. Did he just hear James said that Kayla's his?! WHAT? No way! But, he couldn't argue with him. He would ask him why he seems so disagree. The truth is, Kendall's kinda upset. He doesn't show it tough, he's aware that his friends would notice that there's something wrong with him, which is true but there's no way he tell them "yes of course I'm upset, because I still love Kayla!" No, no way. So Kendall just gives James a small fake smile and congrats him.

"so, where are you going to take her?" Logan asks.

"not sure yet. Maybe going to a dinner." James answers. "that reminds me, I have to make a dinner reservation and tell Kayla that she has to wear a dress tonight."

After he said that, he walks to his bedroom to make a phone call.

Kendall slumps his body to the couch and sighs. Why would Kayla wants to go on a date with James? He knows that James is not the type of guy that Kayla would date. Is he jealous? Oh yeah he is! He still likes her… or maybe love. But he's dating Jo at the moment, he can't just dump her because he's falling in love all over again with hise ex-girlfriend. She would be so pissed!

Wait…all over again? Kendall got an idea! He could sing All Over Again to Kayla! Gustavo made a new song for Big Time Rush called All Over Again, Kendall has read the lyrics and he thinks it's fit for his situation right now. Yeah, he's definitely going to sing that song.

"why are you smiling like an idiot?" Logan asks and sit besides Kendall. Did he just smiled during his thought? Oh well, nevermind.

"oh, no reason." Kendall says, still smiling.

"dude, stop it. You're creeping me out." Carlos says. He stops smiling, but there's still a slight smile on his face.

"I gotta go." He gets up from the couch and walks towards the door.

"where are you going?" Carlos asks.

"it's none of your business." He says while opening the door.

"don't tell me you're figure skating with Camille again behind our backs." Logan growls.

Yeah, he still clearly remember that time. He wasn't mad, he's actually proud of them by proving their enemy that a hockey player could figure skating too. But, it didn't end well… Logan also didn't like it that they were doing it behind his back. He now knows why though, it's because the codes that they made.

"don't worry Logie Bear, I am not." Kendall chuckles and walks out of the door.

"I hate when people call me that." Logan pouts and crosses his arms on his chest.

"why? It's cute, Logie!" Carlos says in baby voice, pinching both of Logan's cheeks.

"stop it!" Logan pushes Carlos' hands out of his face. Carlos just laughs.

* * *

Kendall walks in to Gustavo's office and sits in front of his desk. He needs to talk to him about his plan. But there's one problem. Jo. He might have to break up with her first, but it's going to be reaallyyy hard.

"what do you want, dog?" Gustavo asks, not taking his eyes off of the paper that he's reading at the moment.

"I have a plan," Kendall pauses, waiting for Gustavo's response. But he's not responding, so he continues. "I think we need to practice the new song more. You know, All Over Again. And I think we should show it to other people. Like a mini concert. What do you say?"

Gustavo stays silent for god damn we don't know how long, until he finally says "okay." Kendall forms a smile on his face. "great! I'll tell the other guys. Thanks Gus!"

"yeah…yeah…" Gustavo growls.

With that, Kendall leaves the room and heading to the Palmwoods. Yes, Kendall is going to do his plan, and hopefully it's going to work out. Even though, he's not so sure about Kayla's feeling about him, but it's worth a shot, right? But what if Kayla hates him? For what he did in the past? But… well, from the way she acted when they met, she didn't show any hatred. She's a fan of Big Time Rush! Well, who knows…

As Kendall walks in to the Palmwoods, Jo greets him with a happy face. "Hey Kendall!" uh, he needs to get rid of her if he wants to make a move on Kayla. Wait, that sounds really harsh…

"Hey Jo…" Kendall puts a fake smile on his face. Honestly? He's not happy with her. Yes she could be so romantic to him sometimes, but she's so bossy! And if someone doesn't give her what she wants, she'll throw a tantrum just like a 2 years old kid.

"I made a reservation for both of us tonight at La France at 7." Jo waves a paper of reservation in front of her. Oh, that's why she seems so happy. La France is a new fancy restaurant in town. Kendall hates anything fancy, he wants to say no to her. But he knows if he does, she'll be mad at him. "Okay! That's great. What time should I pick you?" Kendall finally says with a fake happy face. "hmm, 6.30 is great." Jo kisses his cheek, and turns around to the pool. "oh don't forget wear something nice!" Jo reminds him, and he gives a thumb up as a return.

Yeay…tonight is going to be awesome… Kendall thinks sarcastically.

* * *

**HEY! it's been a long time I haven't updated, and here I am! lol. sorry for taking so long time. I suck at writing._. Specially when I got a writer block :/**

**oh well. Review! :)**


End file.
